Honk
Honk is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence tries to improve his communication skills through a squeeze horn.http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/clarence/honk/ Plot The episode starts with Nathan and Dustin playing with Taffy Cards in the hallway, until Clarence comes in with a fake card, saying he won. In class, Belson was telling his opions about the story he read. After him, Clarence talked about how if the jail was made out of cake, then he can eat his way out. Ms. Baker was "intriuged" by this. Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo then talked about what happened in class. Sumo liked his idea and added on to it. But Jeff tells Clarence that his sense of humor is not right and that he should act more like others. Taking Jeff's advice, he goes home after school, watching TV so he should get an idea of how to act. At first, he acts likes a TV host, but thens sees several films starring the Marx Brothers with one of them (Harpo) playing with a horn. He loved this and bought a horn for himself so he could do the exact same thing. In school on the next day, he played woth his horn in various antics, First, when he and his class was pleding adligeince to the flag, he squeezed his horn randomly. Then the announcer said about the water park competion that was happening tommorow. After that, there were more annoucments that were boring and Clarence squeezed his horn too make it fun. Later on he went around school squeezing horn in various places. Jeff tries to talk Clarence out of his habit but failed. At night in bed, Clarence was sleeping at playing his horn at the same time. Chad slept through it but Mary didn't. The next day, when the winner was about to be announced on who was going to the water park, Clarecnce squeezed his horn and nobody in the room knew who was the winner except for other classes. Later on, Breehn was doing very important chemistry when Clarence squeezed his horn and ruined everything by making Breehn squirting the chemicals at a beaker that has liquid, causing it to mix quickly then leaking out of the beaker and onto the floor and causing the fire-alarm to beep. Clarence was upset with what he had done and people were too. At Jeff's house, Jeff, Sumo, Kimby, Courtlin, Malessica, Belson and Percy form a circle to help Clarence with his addiction. They talked and Clarence went home thinking they accepted him being honking all the time, leaving Jeff upset. Clarence was in bed later that night and was talking to his horn. Crying, he decided to flush his horn down the toilet and flushed a rose so the horn will know that he still loved him. However, he saved horn with the help of Chad. Mary was miserable of this becasue she couldn't sleep and some toilet water got on her. In the morning, Clarence hid his horn in his backpack so know one will know he has it. However, he was soon ambushed by students with horns with Jeff and Sumo watching him by a far. The students tried to attack him including Breehn and Percy (Jeff and Sumo did this so Clarence can stop), but Clarence got an idea. He played his horn and all the kids made music causing Sumo to laugh and leaving Jeff confused. In the end, all the kids joined in a big musical number, with Jeff playing along as well. Unfortunately, all the horns were taking by the teachers in the end. Jeff learned that being true to yourself is the only way to make good friendships and Clarence learned that when you lose the horn, you get the whistle, which he did. However, it was taken away from him by Ms. Baker. Characters *Clarence Supporting Characters *Jeff *Sumo *Ms. Baker Minor Characters *Mr. Reese *Balance *Belson *Gilben *Percy *Dustin *Nathan *Kimby *Courtlin *Malessica *Dunkin *Blaide *Try *Crendle *Debbie *Alison *Ashley (cameo) *Guyler *Darlie *Brady *Breehn *Chelsea *Gabbie *Emilio *Memo *Patsie *Julien *Vu *Kennan *Unnamed striped shirted kid *Tappy Cards Kid *Heida *Coco *Reed *Brown-Haired boy *Gary *Mary (cameo) *Chad (cameo) *Unnamed Bike store clerk *Unnamed Doctor *The principal *Mr. Noles (Mentioned) *Ms. Shoop (Mentioned) Trivia *The principal appears for the first time, though only in the shadows, and only his mouth (a live-action mouth) is visible. Episode Connection *Tappy Cards re-appear at the beginning of the episode. *This is the second time a real-life person has appeared. The first time was in "Fun Dungeon Face Off" where Buckey O'Neill appears. The Marx Brothers, Raymond Burr and Conan O'Brien appear on the television shows Clarence is watching and all are real (Conan is the only one currently alive). Character Connection *It is revealed that Ms. Baker's first name is Melanie. Cultural References *When Clarence is watching TV, a lawyer in a courtroom briefly appears. This could possibly be a reference to Perry Mason or 12 Angry Men. *The book Ms. Baker's class is reading 'To Stab a Nightingale' is a reference to ' To Kill a Mockingbird'. *Clarence's use of a horn to communicate is based on Harpo Marx. In fact, Clarence actually gains inspiration from watching several Marx Brothers films with one of them being Duck Soup, (the one where Harpo talks on a phone with the horn). Errors *After the Honk Song, while Clarence, Jeff and Sumo are talking, Gilben appears twice in the hallway. Video Clips Preview - Honk Dollar Hunt Clarence Horns Cartoon Network References es:Bocinazo pt-br:Buzina fr:Pouet pl:Klakson ru:Клаксон Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes with live action footage